It's a hate love relationship !
by ScarletteNeko
Summary: Đúng như tên fic.


Author : Scarlette Neko

Pairing : Shizaya ( Shizuo x Izaya)

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Tớ không sở hữu gì ngoài ý tưởng fic :D

* * *

Izaya thở dài và liếc nhìn đồng hồ.

Chán.

Đó là những gì hắn có thể nghĩ được. Không có một việc gì để làm quả là một cực hình với hắn.

" Có lẽ mình nên làm vài đứa nhóc nhảy lầu..." , đó là những gì hắn nghĩ tới đầu tiên nhưng rồi lại gạt đi. Một trò chơi thú vị khi chơi nhiều thì cũng sẽ mau chán . Có lẽ hôm nay hắn cần làm một cái gì đó khác.

Mở hộp thư điện tử lên, hắn lướt thật nhanh qua cả đống mail chưa đọc. Chán ngắt. Toàn là thư của khách hàng hay thư gửi đến cho Nakura-san để than thở hay chia sẻ cảm xúc, nôm na là thế .

Tẻ nhạt.

Hắn ngáp dài và click bừa vào một là mail bất kì. Người gửi : Nakyonya . Một cô gái trẻ hắn quen trên mạng.

Chỉ là vài lời chào hỏi và chia sẻ với Nakura , tên gọi khác của Izaya trên mạng , về chuyện tình đổ vỡ mà hắn không có hứng thú mấy của cô nàng . Đại khái là quen một gã ở club, hẹn hò, blah blah blah và giờ cô ta đang tổn thương và tuyệt vọng khi bồ cô ả đi với người khác. Một ý tưởng thoáng hiện lên trong đầu hắt . Mỉm cười, Izaya nhanh chóng rep lại lá mail, cho dù đậm chất quan tâm và chia sẻ hơn so với bình thường một chút .

Coi như đây là quà cảm ơn cô, Mizuki-chan.

Vài tiếng sau , hắn có mặt tại một club khá nổi ở Ikebukuro và nhanh chóng trở thành tâm điểm của các cô nàng tại đây . Giải trí bằng việc đi club , đó cũng là một ý hay dù ít khi hắn sử dụng để làm tiêu bớt cái chán .

Tối nay, hắn mặc một chiếc áo cổ rộng có dây màu tím, bên ngoài là chiếc áo viền lông quen thuộc và một chiếc quần jeans bó đơn giản . Thay đổi hình tượng một chút so với ngày thường . Hắn tự nhận xét và ngắm mình trong gương. Izaya cảm thấy tự hào với cơ thể mảnh khảnh nhưng khá ư là quyến rũ của mình. Không quá xương xẩu và cũng không quá cơ bắp , một chút vào mỗi thứ là bí quyết tạo nên sự hoàn hảo và dáng vẻ ưa nhìn của gã cò mồi thông tin 23 tuổi.

Đương nhiên , hầu như các cô gái ở club đều chú ý đến chàng trai có mái tóc đen nhánh, nụ cười hút hồn và ánh nhìn vô cùng quyến rũ. Phụ nữ thật đơn giản và dể hiểu . Hắn cười thầm, miệng vui vẻ trò chuyện với những cô gái đang cố bắt chuyện. Một trong những tài năng lớn nhất mà Izaya có được là cách giao thiệp và tài ăn nói mê hoặc người khác. Chính điều đó làm các cô gái hầu như bị hút hồn vào những câu chuyện và lời nói của hắn. Họ cố gắng gây sự chú ý của hắn bằng cách giả vờ nũng nịu, hay cười phá lên trước mỗi câu nói của hắn, hoặc ném cho hắn những cái nhìn đầy quyến rũ và ẩn ý. Hắn biết rõ điều đó nhưng vờ đi và tiếp tục vai diễn hào hoa của mình.

Một cô nàng, có vẻ như xinh đẹp nhất trong số đó tiến lại gần hắn. Các cô gái khác tự động rút lui . Hắn gữ nguyên nụ cười quyến rũ trên gương mặt và lập tức nhận ra cô ta. Nữ hoàng của club, Kanae Hibiku. Cô ta đổ cả đống tiền để có cơ thể hiện giờ và để duy trì công việc của mình tại đây. Một con điếm silicon rẻ tiền , hắn nghĩ thầm nhưng vẫn giữ nguyên thái độ lịch lãm ban đầu và mỉm cười, không thèm che giấu sự thất vọng giả tạo.

" Em làm các cô gái khác tránh xa tôi rồi đấy Kanae-san ~~ "

" Hibiku là được rồi, vậy~~.." ả thì thầm vào tai hắn với cái tông giọng đủ sức đánh bật bất kì gã đàn ông nào " chúng ta nhảy chứ, anh chàng cao bồi ?~ "

Hắn nhếch mép cười nhưng không hề phản đối và để cô nàng dẫn bước, với một li rượu nặng trong tay và nhanh chóng chìm và điệu nhạc up beat sôi động.

Kết thúc một ngày làm việc , Heiwajima Shizuo lặng lẽ đi tản bộ gần khu đèn đỏ. Không khí về đêm luôn mang lại cho anh một cảm giác dễ chịu và đủ tĩnh tâm để suy nghĩ. Đốt một điếu thuốc, Shizuo rít một hơi dài và ngước nhìn lên bầu trời, tận hưởng cái cảm giác yên bình và mát rượi khi gió khẽ mơn man trên gương mặt. Một ngày làm việc suôn sẻ, trừ mỗi việc một thằng khốn làm anh tức giận và dẫn đến hậu quả là hắn được miễn phí mấy ngày ăn cơm ở bệnh viện. Không có chuyện gì làm anh bực mình.

(- trừ việc anh chợt nhớ bóng dáng nhỏ bé đó -)

Hơi bực mình, anh chuyển chủ đề và cố nghĩ về một thứ gì đó tích cực hơn. THỨ GÌ ĐÓ ĐỪNG LIÊN QUAN ĐẾN BẠO LỰC hay kẻ đó. Ahh, mọi thứ sẽ bớt rắc rối nếu như anh không có cái sức mạnh không phải của con người này. Cái sức mạnh hủy diệt mà anh chẳng thể sử dụng để bảo vệ ai hay làm gì đó hữu ích. Thật nực cười khi anh có thể nhổ bật một cột đèn hay máy bán đồ tự động mà chẳng tốn mấy công sức nhưng lại chẳng thể làm gì cho một chị chủ tiệm bánh, người mà anh yêu quý khi cô ấy gặp rắc rối, ngược lại, chỉ làm cô ấy bị thương thêm.

(- người duy nhất có thể đối đầu với anh , một chọi một dù cậu ta không phải là kẻ chính trực gì cho lắm. Người duy nhất có thể gây gổ với Shizuo mà có thể chạy thoát không một vết xước. Người thường giúp anh thoát khỏi sự chán chường khi không có việc gì làm bằng cách khiêu khích anh và chạy vòng quanh Ikebukuro để né tất cả những thứ anh ném vào người -)

...và ngày mai là mồng 4 tháng 5.

(- sinh nhật của cậu ta -)

"Chết tiệt!"

Anh rủa thầm và quẳng điếu thuốc đi. Ngày đẹp của anh chính thức đã bị phá hỏng với sự can thiệp của Izaya một cách gián tiếp.

Chợt anh nhìn thấy một bóng người mặc áo khoác viền lông đang tiến về phía một club gần đó. Không thể nhầm lẫn, đó là Orihara Izaya, kẻ mà anh ghét cay ghét đắng và cũng là kẻ dạo gần đây đang làm anh vò đầu bứt tai. Chuẩn bị nhổ một cột điện gần đó lên và ném về phía Izaya, anh chợt khựng lại. Con rận đáng ghét hôm nay khác hẳn so với ngày thường , đẹp hơn ? Vội gạt cái suy nghĩ quái gở sang một bên, Shizuo quyết định quan sát "con bọ chét" kĩ hơn một chút.

Bộ đồ bình thường đã làm thay đổi hình tượng của cậu ta . Nếu không quen biết Izaya thì có lẽ anh sẽ lầm tưởng cậu ta chỉ là một thiếu niên bình thường chứ không phải là một tên quái thai thích thao túng và đùa giỡn với người khác.Và anh cũng phải công nhận rằng, Izaya có một ngoại hình khá ưa nhìn và nếu theo lũ con gái nhận xét thì là kool hay gì đó đại loạưng cậu ta đang đi đâu vậy ? Vào club giải trí ư? Mà kệ , chuyện đó cũng không làm anh bận tâm.

Nghĩ rồi, anh quay gót bỏ đi.

Mọi thứ xung quanh hắn chao đảo cho đến khi hắn tình cờ nhận ra một gã mặt cóc đang tiến lại gần.Bản năng cảnh báo cho hắn biết rằng gã đó không có ý định làm gì xấu nhưng khi nhận ra đó là một trong những đối tác của băng Kuroyama , Izaya quyết định mạo hiểm và đùa giỡn với tên đó. Dẫu sao thì cũng sẽ không hại gì.

Là một cò mồi tin tức nổi tiếng gần như nhất Tokyo, đương nhiên Izaya biết danh tính của kẻ hắn định gây sự. Yamada Kenta , một gã thuộc băng Kuroyama. Không có gì nổi bật và cũng chẳng có vẻ gì là nguy hiểm nhưng nhờ luồn cúi các đàn anh mà có được chỗ đứng trong băng và hiện giờ khá nổi tiếng ở khu Shibuya và Ikebukuro. Một kẻ bẩn thỉu ti tiện luôn xài thủ đoạn để đạt được mục đích . Izaya từng đụng mặt gã vài lần trong một vài phi vụ giao dịch của băng .

Hắn không ưa gã mặt cóc đó , nhưng đương nhiên vẫn còn hơn là tên đầu đất thích ném máy bán nước vào hắn mỗi lần cả hai chạm mặt.  
(- hay đó là những gì hắn tưởng -)  
Dán một nụ cười độc quyền Orihara Izaya lên mặt, hắn hơi nghiêng mình để chào xã giao tên yakuza, gương mặt thoáng hiện lên nét khinh bỉ.

" Oya , oya, thật là vinh dự khi được gặp ngài ở đây, Yamada-san "

Tên mặt cóc nhướn mày, tỏ vẻ khó chịu . Gã biết Izaya, tay cò mồi ở Shinjuku và có tiếng tăm trong các băng đảng ở Tokyo hiện thơi , nhưng thực tâm , nếu không phải vì hắn rất đáng giá và còn giá trị sử dung với oyabun thì gã đang đã ra lệnh giết hắn từ lâu rồi. Thật chướng mắt . Orihara Izaya, một kẻ xấc xược luôn tự tin vào sức mạnh của bản thân .

" Biến đi Orihara , ta không có hứng thú với ngươi " gã đáp , mắt dán vào ả vũ nữ cạnh hắn , tiếp " cái ta cần là cô em " buông ra một nụ cười nham nhở và kéo tay Kanae .

Izaya nhếch mép cười . Cái cười thích thú của một đứa trẻ khám phá ra cách để sử dụng một thứ đồ chơi theo ý nó.

" Oya ~ ? Bình tĩnh nào . Tôi cũng không có ý định phá hỏng cuộc vui của ngài tối nay nhưng không phải là ngài đến đây theo lệnh của Kouguri-san sao ? " , mắt Kenta thoáng mở to khi nghe thấy cái tên đàn anh của gã " có lẽ tôi nên báo chuyện này lại cho ông ta , tch, phí thời gian chơi bời trong khi đang làm nhiệm vụ à ~~"

" Ngươi nên im đi trước khi ta nổi nóng, Orihara , chúng ta đều biết rằng không ai trong chúng ta muốn bị gây khó dễ "

Gã gằn mạnh từng tiếng và trừng mắt nhìn Izaya.

Tên cò mồi đọc rõ những gì gã đang nghĩ, cố gắng để tỏ ra can đảm ư , vậy sự sợ hãi trong ánh mắt kia là gì ? Thật tình , con người thật là thú vị .

" Tôi hiểu điều đó rất rõ , không ai muốn gây khó dễ cho ai cả, ngài nói đúng, Yamada-san, nhưng..." Izaya ngừng lại một chút và nhếch mép cười " tôi chỉ đang lo cho cái vị trí của ngài trong Kuroyama thôi, tch, tch, luồn cúi , thật đáng xấu h- "

Chưa nói dứt câu , hắn cúi người xuống để né một cú đấm đang lao tới .Gã mặt cóc rõ ràng đang rất tức giận và bắt đầu văng tục . Một vài người đứng xung quanh vội dạt ra để tránh bị vạ lây. Izaya nhanh nhẹn nhảy sang một bên để tránh cú đấm khác đang lao tới . Gương mặt cóc của Kenta bắt đầu nhăn nhúm lại vì tức giận và trở nên đỏ gay. Thật đáng thương hại. Hắn không kiềm được và cười lên thành tiếng. Điệu cười điên loạn ( cũng đã đóng bản quyền ) không che giấu sự khoái trá và niềm vui đơn thuần của hắn.

Đó là những gì hắn muốn nhìn thấy , đúng như những gì hắn dự đoán. Con người thật đơn giản và dễ dàng để người khác đoán biết được ý nghĩ như nhưng quyển sách để mở . Mọi thứ đã được che giấu hay những gì là sâu thẳm trong họ đều có thể bị đọc dễ như trở bàn tay. Đó là lý do vì sao hắn yêu con người. Họ thật dễ đoán biết và những phản ứng, biểu cảm của họ đều vô cùng thú vị với Izaya . Hắn cười lớn, không thèm bận tâm tới những ánh nhìn dò xét của những người xung quanh,( hoặc cũng có thể rượu đã làm hắn không nhận ra điều đó ). Nghi ngờ, tò mò, khiếp đảm, sợ hãi, thích thú, ... tất cả đều hướng về hắn. Thú vị làm sao ~

( - một con người không bao giờ làm theo những gìlà tính toán của hắn, một con người không biết sợ hãi và luôn làm hắn phải đau đầu. Kẻ mà hắn ghét cay ghét đắng và không bao giờ nằm trong danh mục con người mà hắn tự tạo nên. Nỗi sợ hãi của Ikebukuro và cũng là người dành cho hắn sự căm ghét nhiều hơn bất kì ai trên cái thế giới này - )

" Thằng khốn nạn ! "

Ken ta nổi cáu và rút từ trong túi áo ra một khẩu súng lục. Hắn tháo chốt an toàn và lên nòng, chĩa về phía Izaya . Hắn thôi cười nhưng ánh mắt vẫn lộ rõ vẻ thích thú và thách thức.

" Vâng, Yamada-san, tôi vốn là một thằng khốn nạn , vậy ngài định làm gì tôi với mẩu sắt đó ? Bắn tôi chăng ? Tôi đang nóng lòng muốn biết đấy ~~ ", hắn đáp, giọng có chút gì trẻ con và tinh nghịch.

Một nụ cười vắt ngang trên môi Izaya, nụ cười của đứa trẻ biết rõ nguy hiểm không thể chạm đến nó. Hắn quăng cho Kenta cái nhìn ngang tàng , làm cho hắn lùi lại một chút còn đôi tay đang cầm súng thì run lên bần bật trước nỗi sợ hãi vô hình. Mồ hôi chảy xuống gương mặt nhăn nhó vì khiếp đảm. Và hắn bóp cò.

RẦẦẦẦẦẦMMM !

BANG !

Hai tiếng động vang lên gần như cùng một lúc khiến những người trong câu lạc bọ không khỏi đứng tim. Yah, không hiểu sao Izaya lại có cảm giác là anh ta sẽ ở đây mà ~ .

" Shizu-chan đúng là luôn biết cách để phá hoại niềm vui của người khác ", hắn lẩm bấm và nhìn về phía cửa ra vào. Vô thức , hắn bỗng mong chờ được nghe tên mình được con người ấy " gầm " lên.

Dẫu đã quyết định là sẽ đi về nhà để nghỉ ngơi nhưng Shizuo vẫn quyết định bám theo con bọ chét vào câu lạc bộ đó. Mùi thuốc lá , bia và rượu nồng nặc trong không khí . Ánh đèn mập mờ và tiếng nhạc xập xình bên tai Shizuo. Anh cảm thấy khó chịu và bắt đầu hối hận một chút khi đưa ra cái quyết định là bám theo tên cò mồi vào đây.

Anh tiến lại gần quầy bar và ngồi xuống , gọi một ly Buttery Nipple . Cặp mắt nâu nhạt đảo xung quanh căn phòng và dừng lại khi đã xác định được vị trí của kẻ anh đang bám theo. Izaya ngồi giữa một lũ con gái và phô ra một nụ cười quyến rũ , làm cho các ả " awe " lên . Không hiểu sao, anh cảm thấy khó chịu khi nhìn thấy Izaya giữa một lũ vịt trời đó. Anh đang ghen chăng ? Làm gì có chuyện đó, không đời nào anh lại có cái cảm giác đáng kinh tởm đó với kẻ mà anh ghét nhất. Đó không phải là ghen mà chỉ là cảm giác khó chịu khi vào một nơi nằm trong danh sách những nơi không được ưa thích của anh .

(- hoặc cũng có thể đó là những gì anh nghĩ ra để bao biện cho cái cảm giác của anh lúc này -)

Một cô gái, mà Shizuo phải công nhận là khá hấp dẫn lại gần Izaya , các cô gái khác lập tức tản ra . Nữ hoàng của quán chăng ? Không ngờ Izaya lại có thẻ thu hút được một cô gái như vậy . Cặp mông đầy đặn , mái tóc vàng óng thả xoã, cặp đùi dài và thon trong đôi tất dây đen gợi cảm và ngực của cô ta có thể là sự ghen tị của rất nhiều cô gái khác trong club . Đó có thể là hình mẫu của bất kì thằng đàn ông nào nhưng trong lúc này, và đối với Shizuo, thì anh không có hứng thú với cô ta. Tên cò mồi trao đổi gì đó với cô ta và cả hai bước ra sàn nhảy . Tay cậu ta vòng quanh eo cô ả. Shizuo quay lại với ly rượu và cố kìm nén cơn giận đang bốc lên .

Nếu cái cảm giác khó chịu trong người anh không phải là ghen tị thì là gì chứ ? Nhìn thấy Izaya cùng một cô gái như bao thằng đàn ông đi với gái thì cũng như nhau cả nhưng tại sao, anh không thể kìm được cơn tức giận này ? Chả có thằng ngu nào lại đi ghen tị khi nhìn thấy kẻ thù của mình thân mật với người khác , trừ phi thằng ngu đó có cảm tình với người mà kẻ thù của hắn đang tay trong ưng rõ ràng Shizuo không hứng thú với cô ta.

Vậy có phải anh đang ghen vì Izaya không ?

Celty từng nói tình yêu và sự căm thù được ngăn cách bởi một lằn ranh rất mỏng, chẳng lẽ là ám chỉ anh và cậu ta ?

Vô tình, anh bóp mạnh vào ly nước và để lại trên đó một vết nứt kéo dài từ miệng xuống đáy . Lầm bầm rủa cái sự lơ đễnh của mình, anh rút ví trả tiền và quyết định đi về . Tối nay không cần phải loạn hơn nữa.

Vừa chạm tay vào nắm cửa , anh chợt khựng lại khi nghe thấy tiếng cười vô cùng quen thuộc và vô thức làm ruột anh sôi lên, cùng với vài tiếng la hét, rủa thầm và tức giận. Quay người lại để có thể nhìn xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra anh giật mình khi nhìn thấy Izaya đang bị một kẻ chĩa súng vào. Con bọ chét lại gây chuyện . Yep, đúng là Izaya, nhưng gây chuyện đến mức để bị chĩa súng vào thì Shizuo chưa thấy bao giờ. Cái gã cầm súng đang run run , phải chăng hắn định bắn.

Cơn tức giận trong anh được dịp bùng lên và vô tình, anh giật phăng cánh cửa ra khỏi bản lề quăng vào giữa Izaya và tên đang gây sự.

Tiếng súng vang lên vài tích tắc sau khi cánh cửa đáp đất ,dựng đứng , ngăn cách giữa tên cò mồi và gã mặt cóc nọ. Izaya, dường như đoán biết được chủ nhân của màn trình diễ liền quay về phía anh và mỉm cười, miệng lẩm bẩm điều gì đó. Còn tên mặt cóc kia thì ngất xỉu, có lẽ vì sợ.

Theo bản năng, anh gào lên tên của cậu ta khi nhìn thấy điệu cười nửa miệng quen thuộc và như để giải toả bớt sự tức giận đang bùng nổ. Theo phản xạ của bản thân , anh nang vật nặng gần nhất và vô tình , là cánh cửa còn lại của club và ném nốt về phía Izaya.

Tối nay đã chính thức loạn.

Hắn đưa mắt nhìn về tên bồi bàn và mỉm cười. Hiện tại , chen giữa hắn và gã mặt cóc kia là hai chứ không phải là một cánh cửa . Viên đạn vừa nãy nhắm vào sọ hắn giờ đã yên vị trên tấm gỗ đang dựng đứng trên mặt đất. Giơ một tay lên vẫy vẫy với Shizuo, hắn cười và khoe ra cái giọng trẻ con nhưng không che giấu sự ranh mãnh.

" Chào buổi tối, Shizu-chan . Ngọn gió nào chỉ lối để Shizu-chan đến tìm tôi vậy ? ~~ Ara, có phải là tình yêu không nhỉ ? ~~ "

" IMM NGAAAAAAAAYYY! IZAAAYAAAA-KUN~! Cái mặt đáng ghét của mày.. ahh, nó làm tao muốn bẻ mày ra làm từng khúc cho đến khi mày không thể phô ra cái nụ cười chết giẫm đấy và giết mày, giết đi giết lại cho mày khỏi sống lại rồi quẳng xuống vịnh Tokyo cho cá rỉa ! " - gã bồi bàn gầm gừ . Tất cả chỉ đơn thuần theo bản năng, cũng giống như một vở kịch mà mỗi diễn viên đã thuộc làu, tới mức có thể diễn mà không cần nhìn kịch bản , không cần mình biết đang ở đọan nào, chỉ diễn theo những gì sắp đặt sau đó. Trôi chảy và tự nhiên đến hiển nhiên là vậy.

"Oya oya, thế có hơi bạo lực đấy, anh biết tôi vốn mảnh mai mà. Ah, với cả, chỗ này có hơi chật đấy, chúng ta ra ngoài chơi nhé ~~ Nee~ Shi-zu-chan~ "

Tên cò mồi rút ra ngoài club ngay sau câu nói đó và chạy hết tốc lực. Lại một cuộc rượt đuổi nữa diễn ra giữa hắn và anh . Một trò chơi mà hắn coi là sở thích : mèo đuổi chuột. Hắn dám chắc đó là sở thích của cả hai, cả hắn và anh vì chưa bao giờ, anh ngán chơi với hắn. Lần này cũng vậy, căn cứ vào cái thùng rác công cộng vừa bị sử dụng sai mục đích bay sượt qua đầu hắn. Izaya cười khúc khích và tiếp tục chạy , vạt áo khoác viền lông bay phấp phới sau lưng hắn.

Izaya luôn thích những cuộc rượt đuổi như thế này vì đây là bằng chứng tồn tại cho mối quan hệ giữa anh và hắn . Sự thù ghét đơn thuần . Không hơn không kém. Cái cảm giác khi lần đầu tiên hai cặp mắt chạm nhau , cả hai đã nhận ra ở người đối diện một sự thù ghét mà chúng chưa bao giờ gặp ở bất kì một người nào khác. Định mệnh sắp đặt để hai đứa trẻ ghét bỏ và căm thù nhau . Ghét . Ghét từ cái nhìn đầu tiên , từ dáng vẻ, cử chỉ đến lời nói và mọi thứ khác. Hắn không thể lý giải cái cảm giác ghét mà hắn dành riêng cho Shizuo. Sự căm ghét từ tận sâu thẳm tâm hồn. Không phải là sự giả tạo hay là những gì người khác áp đặt lên hắn. Đơn thuân là sự căm ghét của một con người. Hắn biết anh cũng cảm thấy như vậy về hắn.

" Tao không thích mày, biến đi "

Đó là những gì anh nói khi Shinra giới thiệu hắn với anh. Anh không phản ứng giống những gì hắn nghĩ. Mà hắn cũng phải biết được điều này rồi chứ nhỉ , từ cái ngày hắn nhìn thấy anh tại cổng trường hôm khai giảng. Lần thứ hai họ gặp nhau. Ngọn lửa trong thâm tâm Izaya bùng lên dữ dội . Ghét ,ghét, ghét !

Anh không giống những "con người" khác mà hắn đã từng gặp và tiếp xúc. Dùng từ "con người" bởi có lẽ anh không bao giờ nằm trong cái danh sách đó. Anh không phải là con người, đứng riêng lẻ khỏi nhân loại mà Izaya yêu quý. Thật nực cười khi gọi một kẻ đầu đất mang trong mình sức mạnh phi nhân tính ấy là con người . Có vẻ như vì lẽ đó mà Heiwajima Shizuo luôn đứng đầu danh sách đen của hắn và hắn hiểu sẽ khó có thể sử dụng anh như một con tốt trên bàn cờ mà hắn tự tạo ra. Một kẻ khó mà thao túng dễ dàng. Nhưng như vậy cũng tốt, vì đó là dấu ấn anh để lại cho hắn, sự ám ảnh của một kẻ không phải là con người dành cho Orihara Izaya .

Thế nhưng đằng sau sự căm ghét ấy lại là thứ mà Izaya không muốn ,và không bao giờ thừa nhận. Đó là khi hắn nhận ra Shizuo là người duy nhất gây rắc rối cho hắn và cũng là vấn đề lớn nhất của hắn . Chỉ có anh mới có thể tạo cho hắn những cảm giác mà hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình có thể bộc lộ. Căm ghét, tức giận, bối rối, khó chịu, ...

" Tao căm thù mày ! "

" IZAAAYAAAAAAAA! "

" Con bọ chét láo toét !"

Đôi khi hắn tự hỏi tại sao cả hai lại chỉ có thể dứng lại ở việc căm ghét nhau và không thể để cho bất kì thứ cảm xúc nào xuất hiện ở giữa nó ? Hắn biết rằng mối quan hệ giữa cả hai sẽ có thể cải thiện nếu hắn dừng trò chơi này lại và nói ra sự thật mà hắn không muốn thừa nhận. Nhưng hắn không thể , vì cái tôi và lòng tự trọng quá lớn. Hắn sẽ không chấp nhận nếu như Izaya thất bại và bị mất mặt. Chính vì vậy mà trò chơi giữa cả hai vẫn cứ tiếp tục. Hắn cũng không hy vọng rằng Shizuo sẽ là người lên tiếng để dừng cuộc chơi lại .Anh ta chưa bao giờ là một quyển sách dễ đọc đối với Izaya cho dù vẻ ngoài của quyển sách đó có thô sơ đến cỡ nào. Vậy nên trò chơi sẽ tiếp tục diễn ra, cho đến khi một trong hai dừng lại và bỏ cuộc.

Hiện thực lôi hắn trở lại thực tế khi hắn nhận ra vị trí của mình hiện thời . Kẹt trong một con hẻm cụt và anh đang đứng chắn lối ra duy nhất.

" Tóm được mày rồi, bọ chét ! "

Hắn bật cười và phân vân không biết ngoài chấy, rận và tên của các loài bọ hút máu kí sinh khác ( trừ tên hắn ) liệu anh có bao giờ nghĩ ra được cái nickname nào dễ thương hơn để gọi hắn không. Lùi lại vài bước ,hắn đưa tay vào túi áo và rủa thầm khi nhận ra con dao yêu quý đã rơi mất tự thưở nào . Lưng chạm tường , Izaya thở dài và quyết định dùng cái lưỡi để câu giờ, bộ não nhanh nhạy nhanh chóng vạch lên kế hoạch thoát thân. Kẹt trong một con hẻm cùng kẻ tử thù chưa bao giờ là điều hay ho, đặc biệt là dưới ngòi bút của một fangirl.

" Thật vui khi được kẹt cùng anh ở đây, Shizu-chan ~ "

" Mày sẽ chẳng cười được lâu đâu "

Gã bồi bàn tóc vàng hoe gầm gừ và tiến lại gần Izaya. Dù trời tối thì luồng sát khí toả ra từ Shizuo vẫn rõ rệt , tưởng chừng như có thể chạm vào được. " Có lẽ trên thế giới này, tôi là kẻ anh muốn giết nhất, hơn bất kì ai khác ", hắn thầm nghĩ và ngước lên nhìn Shizuo .

" Chúng ta không thể nói chuyện này theo cách nào khác tử tế được sao Shizu-chan ? Tất cả những cuộc trò chuyện của anh đều bắt đầu bằng chân tay và máy bán nước. Điều đó chẳng giải quyết được gì cả. Anh biết mà —"

" Sẽ chẳng có cách nào để nói chuyện được với mày ngoài mấy cách đó đâu , bọ chét ! " , anh đáp, trong giọng không che giấu sự tức giận của chủ nhân nó. Từ từ, khoảng cách giữa cả hai dần được rút ngắn.

" Chúng ta chưa bao giờ thử " , hắn cười một cách mệt mỏi .

Khi khoảng cách giữa cả hai chỉ còn là một gang tay , anh nắm lấy cổ áo hắn và giáng một nắm đấm vào gò má phải . Izaya gồng mình lên, im lặng hứng chịu cơn giận của anh.

" Mày không xứng đáng để có được quyền lợi đó .chấy à "

Không xứng đáng ? Phải, hắn chỉ là một kẻ tồi tệ đã phá hỏng cuộc đời anh, gây cho anh cả đống rắc rối và suýt đẩy anh vào tù chỉ vì một tội danh anh chưa bao giờ làm. Hắn không có quyền để đòi hỏi một cuộc nói chuyện tử tế từ anh. Đau. Cả về thể xác lẫn tinh thần. Không biết có phải vì ly rượu lúc nãy làm hắn say hay không mà hắn bỗng có cảm giác, hắn phải làm gì đó. Một điều mà bao nhiêu năm qua, cái tôi của hắn đã không cho hắn thực hiện. Điều mà con người chưa bao giờ thấy và không nghĩ rằng sẽ thấy ở Izaya.

Hắn vòng tay qua cổ Shizuo và kéo lại gần thật nhanh, để đôi môi nóng bừng của hắn kịp chạm vào bờ môi anh. Nụ hôn, hay chỉ là cái chạm môi diễn ra trong vài tích tắc và nhanh chóng kết thúc khi hắn đẩy anh ra . Lại cười, nhưng nụ cười dường như chân thật hơn và có chút đắng.

" Xin lỗi, Shizu-chan "

Và hắn nhắm mắt lại, chờ đợi một cú đấm nữa từ anh , hoặc có thể tệ hơn một cú đấm...

Shizuo không hiểu vì sao nhưng cơ thể anh đang hành động theo bản năng. Sự căm thù và tức giận trong anh đang trỗi dậy và lấn áp chút tự chủ còn lại. Chúng cần được giết con người kia, kẻ thù của anh, kẻ mà anh săn lùng để thoã mãn , như một nhu cầu cần thiết.

Khi anh nói ra những lời đó, anh muốn dừng lại và phủ nhận chúng. Đó không phải là những gì anh muốn nói.

Khi anh nghe Izaya nói ra những lời đó, anh muốn dừng lại và nghe theo chúng. Nhưng anh không thể, khi đã hiểu rằng sự căm thù sâu đạm này sẽ không bao giờ giải quyết được chỉ bằng lời nói. Đặc biệt là với Izaya, kẻ miệng lưỡi dẻo hơn kẹo kéo.

Khi nắm đấm của anh chạm vào gò má Izaya, anh muốn dừng lại và xin lỗi cậu ta. Lại một điều nữa là không thể.

Và khi nghe những lời đó, và cả nhận được đôi môi nồng mùi rượi trên môi anh, chút tự chủ còn lại trong anh liền thức dậy.

Sững sờ, anh nhìn Izaya .Phải chăng đây chỉ là mơ ? Một cơn mơ kì lạ . Chưa bao giờ Izaya chịu mở miệng nói xin lỗi ai cả. Cũng chưa bao giờ anh nghe thấy Izaya nói những lời nói đó. Không, tất cả có lẽ chỉ là một màn kịch mà cậu ta dựng nên, sự cảnh giác của anh cảnh báo anh. Izaya là một con người nguy hiểm . Đầy mưu mô và xảo quyệt. Quá nguy hiểm so với một con người bình thường. Anh đã nhận thức được điều đó từ lâu nhưng vẫn không thể không shock trước cái sự thực trước mắt.

Orihara Izaya vừa hôn anh.

Mất một lúc, anh mới có thể hồi phục và hỏi Izaya, trong vô thức hy vọng rằng đó là sự thật chứ không phải là chỉ là một lời nói dối thoát ra từ đôi môi lươn lẹo đó.

" Lại một trò tiểu xảo nữa ? Mày thật sự giỏi trong việc đóng kịch đấy Izaya à. Mày thật sự giỏi trong việc diễn kịch và làm người khác rung động đấy "

" Nếu anh nghĩ tất cả là giả, mọi thứ sẽ là giả .Tôi không mong chờ rằng anh sẽ tin những gì tôi nói, Shizuo. Sau cùng thì chúng ta vẫn là kẻ thù của nhau và sẽ chẳng có gì tồn tại trong mối quan hệ này, ngoài sự thù hận và căm ghét chúng ta dành cho nhau "

Tên của anh buột khỏi miệng cậu ta thay vì cái nickname anh ghét cay ghét đắng. Cặp mắt màu đỏ rực đó đang nhìn anh .Không thách thức , không mỉa mai , tất cả là những gì chân thật nhất của Orihara Izaya dường như đều để lộ hết cái một ánh nhìn đơn thuần.

Chưa bao giờ anh nhìn thấy ánh mắt ấy của Izaya. Thật thành thật và phô bày hết những gì chủ nhân muốn nói . Không chút giả dối hay mưu đồ. Màu đỏ hồng ngọc lấp lánh đang nhìn thẳng anh chứ không hề chạy trốn. Cậu đang tỏ ra thành thực với tôi hay đây chỉ là màn kịch cậu quá thành thạo ?

" Mày.. nghiêm túc ? ", anh hỏi với giọng nghi ngờ.

Tên cò mồi hơi ngập ngừng rồi cũng gật đầu .

" Tôi sẽ không đánh đổi danh dự để nói mấy lời vô nghĩa đâu Shizu-chan "

Bàn tay nãy giờ nắm chặt cổ áo Izaya nới lỏng dần và trong một khoảnh khắc, anh kéo gã cò mồi vào trong vòng tay của anh. Cậu ngạc nhiên và mở to đôi mắt đỏ , nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt " tại sao ?" . Dường như trái tim của cậu vừa đạp lỡ một nhịp thì phải. Anh mỉm cười và ôm ghì cái cơ thể mảnh khảnh ấy vào lòng.

" Nói đi Izaya, tao, ôi bỏ đi, tôi muốn nghe những gì cậu nghĩ về tôi. Chỉ lúc này thôi. Cho dù đây là một giấc mơ thì hãy nói cho tôi biết , tôi cần phải nghe từ chính miệng cậu ."

Anh nói, nhưng vội vã gần như ra lệnh. Có lẽ chính anh cũng đang bối rối. Anh muốn tin vào sự thật trước mặt nhưng lại muốn phủ nhận nó. Anh không muốn bị tổn thương khi bất chợt nhận ra những gì cậu ta nói là giả dối.

Ah, mà dù gì thì sự thật cũng luôn là điều khó nghe. Anh không vui vẻ gì mấy khi nhận ra rằng kẻ anh đang làm anh điên đầu (rung động ) lại chính là kẻ anh căm ghét nhất thế giới . Orihara Izaya , con người nguy hiểm và không có gì là tốt đẹp trong tâm hồn. Anh không hiểu lý do vì sao những cảm giác kì lạ và hưng phấn (- theo một nghĩa tốt -) lại hay đến với anh mỗi lần anh đuổi Izaya chạy vòng quanh Ikebukuro. Cảm giác tim đập nhanh hơn khi thoáng nhìn thấy bóng dáng bé nhỏ với chiếc áo khoác viền lông quen thuộc thấp thoáng trong đám đông . Và thân quen nhưng vô cùng đáng ghét ( - vì không có thứ cảm xúc nào khác anh có thể thừa nhận với Izaya -) khi nhìn thấy gương mặt ấy với nụ cười nửa miệng và đôi mắt đỏ tinh nghịch.

Phải chăng đó là tình yêu ?

(- anh không muốn thừa nhận điều đó dù đây là câu trả lời hợp lý nhất cho câu hỏi của anh -)

Izaya ngạc nhiên khi nghe những lời ấy từ anh nhưng cũng mỉm cười và tự đẩy mình ra khỏi vòng tay đang ghì chặt cơ thể hắn. Shizuo chưa bao giờ hành động theo những gì hắn nghĩ, và lần này cũng vậy. Nhưng có lẽ với hắn, được ở trong vòng tay của anh và nghe được một câu nói điềm đạm không động vật kí sinh hút máu là đủ .

" Tôi nghĩ là tôi yêu anh, Shi- "

Không để cho hắn nói hết câu, anh kéo hắn vào một nụ hôn gấp gáp . Hắn không đẩy anh ra mà đáp trả nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt của anh. Một bàn tay luồn vào trong chiếc áo khoác hắn đang mặc , luồn qua cả chiếc áo hắn mặc bên dưới và lần mò trên lưng hắn. Cả người Izaya run lên vì những động chạm mơn trớn đó. Anh luồn lưỡi và trong miệng hắn , nếm mùi rượu còn sót lại trộn lẫn với vị của hắn một cách đầy khao khát. Nụ hôn dứt khi hắn cảm thấy cơ thể mình bị đẩy ra một chút, đủ để hắn có thể ngước nhìn khuôn mặt anh.

" Nói lại một lần nữa đi Izaya . Tôi muốn nghe cậu nhắc lại một lần nữa. Điều mà cậu vừa nói ấy "

" Tôi yêu anh "

Và hai đôi môi lại gặp nhau. Hắn không kháng cự hay đẩy anh ra , chỉ im lặng và ngất ngây trước những cung bậc cảm xúc mới mẻ mà anh đang mang tới. Đôi môi của anh đã ngừng tấn công môi hắn và lần xuống dưới cằm ,rồi trượt dài trên cổ. Cái cổ trắng ngần được phô bày khi chiếc áo khoác trượt khỏi một bên vai và lệch hẳn sang một bên. Trắng xanh và không tì vết. Điều đó làm anh đột ngột muốn sở hữu hắn, muốn để lại dấu vết và khẳng định hắn là của anh , khẳng định cái sự thật mà anh không muốn chỉ là một giấc mơ.

Anh cắn vào phần giữa cổ và vai Izaya và lập tức nhận được một tiếng rên đứt quãng. Ham muốn trong anh tăng lên, tăng cả cái khao khát chiếm hữu kẻ mà anh căm ghét nhưng lại vô cùng thèm khát. Cái khao khát được nghe Izaya gọi tên anh theo cách gợi cảm nhất và đầy ham muốn. Được nhìn thấy Izaya rên rỉ trong khoái cảm và cầu xin anh... Ý nghĩ ấy làm phần dưới của anh cứng dần lên và chiếc quần hơi chật một chút.

Kéo dài những vết cắn và dấu hôn xuống gần ngực hắn , Izaya chợt cảm thấy anh dừng lại. Anh đang suy tính gì đó, và điều đó khiến hắn cảm thấy khó chịu vì dòng cảm xúc đột ngột bị cắt đứt. Quăng cho Shizuo cái nhìn nghi vấn và hơi bực mình, hắn rên lên phản đối . Anh cắn nhẹ lên tai hắn và thì thầm, thoả mãn khi hắn " ahh " vì bất ngờ.

" Về nhà tôi. Cậu không mong chờ sex ở ngõ hẻm bằng xi măng đấy chứ ? "

"Đương nhiên là...ngh... không..mm"

Anh không nhớ mình đã làm thế nào để có thể về đến nhà , vật lộn với chùm chìa khoá trong túi quần để mở cửa căn hộ, lên phòng ngủ với một Izaya đang bị kích thích trên tay. Thật nhanh chóng, Shizuo quẳng Izaya lên chiếc giường queen-side oh-so-tiện-lợi trong phòng anh và tống khứ chiếc quần dài. Anh có thể nhận thấy ánh nhìn không che giấu chủ đích của Izaya đang dán chặt lên cơ thể anh và đôi má đỏ ửng đó cùng với hơi thở nặng nhọc.

Vết bầm trên má hắn giờ đang chuyển thành màu tím nhạt. Hắn dám cá rằng ngày mai nó sẽ sưng lên và chuyển thành màu tím hoa cà. Hiếm khi Shizuo đánh ai mà không để lại một hay hai vết bầm tím hoặc vài cái xương bị gãy. Hắn cảm nhận được cả cái nhìn của anh, giờ đang dán lên chỗ bầm tím đó.

" Đừng bận tâm Shizu-chan , vết bầm này chả là gì so với lần trước chúng ta gặp nhau đâu" - hắn nói, giọng đầy chất châm biếm.

Shizuo nhìn Izaya với ánh nhìn có thể miêu tả là hối hận và hơi tội lỗi. Hắn suýt phì cười khi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt thộn đó của gã bồi bàn vàng hoe. Nhưng rồi, anh nhún vai đồng tình, một hay vài cú đấm nữa thì cũng chả ảnh hưởng gì tới Izaya và cái thái độ trời đánh cũng không bỏ của cậu ta.

Tống khứ xong đống quần áo vướng víu, Shizuo leo lên giường và bắt đầu cởi đồ của Izaya hay chính xác là lột ra thì đúng hơn .

" Shizu-chan... " anh nghe thấy hắn thì thào.

" Hmm ?"

"Để tôi mặc áo khoác được không ? mm, tôi không thoải mái lắm nếu không có nó " Izaya thì thầm , khuôn mặt xuất hiện hai vệt hồng ửng trên má.

" Lần nào làm chuyện đó cậu cũng mặc cái áo khoác ngu ngốc này à ? " , anh tò mò và đưa nó cho Izaya để cậu ta có thể khoác lại lên mình.

" Không, chỉ là... etou,... " và hắn chợt im lặng , khuôn mặt đỏ hơn cả màu cà chua chín.

Một ý nghĩ lướt qua trong đầu Shizuo và, anh nhếch mép cười đểu . Nhẹ nhàng đưa lưỡi lướt một đường từ cổ hắn đến gần ngực, một cảm giác thoả mãn ùa tới khi anh có thể cảm thấy Izaya đang gồng mình lên và đẩy mình về phía anh , thèm khát hơn nữa những động chạm xác thịt đang kích thích hắn.

" Cậu ngượng khi cho người khác nhìn thấy cơ thể mình à ? "

Chết tiệt ! Cái giọng nói sexy đáng ghét ấy của Shizu-chan, nó ở đâu suốt những trận chiến của cả hai chứ ? Mà tại sao chúa lại ban cho Shizuo cái giọng nói hấp dẫn đáng nguyền rủa ấy chứ ? Gã đầu đất ... Izaya rủa thầm , cùng lúc cảm giác ướt át của lưỡi Shizuo đùa giỡn với núm vú hồng làm hắn buột lên một tiếng rên . Qua hơi thở đứt quãng, hắn đốp lại anh , môi cong lên tạo ra cái nụ cười y như con mèo Chesire*. Hắn vốn là kẻ cứng đầu và cố chấp.

" Oya, vậy là sai khi có sở thích là mặc áo khoác khi sex-ing chăng , Shizu-chan~~ ? Tôi lại nghĩ là như thế sẽ tốt hơn cái sở thích quái dị của anh khi làm chuyện đó với những cô gái khác đấy ~~ Gì nhỉ, ah, phải, kem vanilla và tất sọc hồng trắng ~~ "

" Cậu điều tra đời sống tình dục của tôi à ?"

" Không, chỉ là tình cờ biết được khi mấy cô nàng đó nói cho tôi biết về sở thích của anh thôi ", hắn nhăn nhở cười.

" Nhìn cái mặt là biết nói dối "

Anh đám rồi nhanh chóng quay lại với công việc. Đôi tay điêu luyện của Shizuo lần mò khắp cơ thể mảnh mai của hăn và khám phá từng ngóc ngách , hành hạ từng milimet mà chúng có thể chạm tới , trong khi đó, miệng vẫn đang dừng lại trên núm vú hắn và nhanh chóng làm nó căng dần.

"Aaaah~~ S-Shizu-chan~ Iza-nya chỉ nói, ahhhh, thật thôi mà~ nnngh~~ "

Izaya đáp một cách vô cùng ngây thơ,trong khi não bộ cố gắng hết sức để kìm nén những âm thanh đầy khoái cảm . Hắn cắn môi và thở hổn hển trước sự đùa giỡn của anh.

" Iza-nya không ngại trước, nghhnn ,Shizu-chan , chỉ là sở thích của cậu ta thôi ~ ahh "

" Heh? Tức là cậu đã làm chuyện đó nhiều rồi phải không ? Chứng minh đi "

Anh nhếch mép cười để và lùi lại một chút để hắn có thể ngồi dậy . Izaya mở bừng mắt và nhanh chóng điều khiển lại hơi thở gấp gáp của mình. Đưa mắt nhìn Shizuo, hắn cười nham hiểm và hỏi với cái giọng trẻ con.

" Shizu-chan chắc về lời thách thức đó chứ ?~~ "

" Chả lẽ lại chưa chắc ? Óc rận ! "

" Hai hai, hỏi lại thôi. Rồi đừng có hối tiếc đấy "

Anh không đánh giá cao cái nụ cười gian với ý đồ chắc-chắn-không-lương-thiện của Izaya, nhưng trong tình cảnh hiện giờ , anh không làm gì hơn là nhìn Izaya , gần như khoả thân và đang bị kích thích truớc mặt anh , nếu không tính cái áo khoác quái đản không đủ dài để che hết phần dưới .Shizuo ngắm kĩ Izaya một chút và khá ngạc nhiên. Cơ thể cậu ta mảnh nhưng không hẳn là mỏng manh và yếu đuối. Nó có cơ bắp, tuy không nhiều nhưng đủ để Shizuo hiểu rằng cậu ta chăm vận động thường xuyên và không đến nỗi giơ xương cho lắm. Có lẽ phải cảm ơn mấy bài tập parkour đó.

Izaya không rời mắt khỏi Shizuo và phô ra nụ cười quyến rũ nhất có thể khi mắt cả hai chạm nhau. Shizu-chan không nên đánh giá thấp hắn về khoản này. Từ từ , hắn đưa ngón tay trỏ lên và bắt đầu mút. Lưỡi hắn quấn quanh ngón tay rồi từ từ bao bọc phần da thịt bằng nước bọt của chính mình. Chả phải tự nhiên mà Izaya cố tình mút tay như vậy, mục đích chính cũng cốt chỉ để chọc ghẹo Shizuo mà thôi. Một ngón nữa được đưa lên miệng và hắn lặp lại những gì vừa làm như với ngón đầu tiên. Rồi ngón thứ ba , Izaya đưa chúng lên miệng và mút như một đứa trẻ đang mút kẹo , không ngừng tạo ra những âm thanh kích thích cái đó của Shizuo.

Khi đã bao bọc cả ba ngón tay, hắn đưa một ngón xuống gần cổng vào của mình và từ từ đưa ngón giữa đã được bôi trơn vào trong. Một tiếng rên với âm vực hơi cao buột ra từ miệng Izaya khiến phần dưới của Shizuo co giật một chút và gương mặt điển trai của anh bắt đầu đỏ lựng dần, cạp mắt màu lục nhạt không thể rời khỏi những gì Izaya đang làm. Một ngón nữa được thêm vào và Izaya bắt đầu thở dốc, khuôn mặt lấm tấm mồ hôi và những âm thanh vuột ra từ miệng hắn trở nên cao hơn lúc trước, trở thành tông giọng mà Shizuo không thể chối bỏ là vô cùng gợi cảm khi hắn bắt đầu đẩy ngón tay vào sâu hơn chút nữa để làm giãn bên trong. Qua đôi mắt hơi mờ đi , Izaya vẫn có thể nhìn thấy anh, không thể rời mắt khỏi cơ thể hắn. Hắn nhếch mép cười và quyết định đưa nốt ngón tay còn lại vào bên trong, đồng thời bắt đầu di chuyển nhiều hơn một chút để chuẩn bị cho Shizuo. Một tay còn lại hắn đưa lên phần đã cương cứng của bản thân và đưa lên đưa xuống thật nhanh, đôi môi sưng lên vì những vết cắn của Shizuo hé ra một chút và gọi tên anh với một tông giọng mà anh phải thừa nhận rằng đó là thứ gợi cảm nhất mà anh từng được nghe, thoát ra từ miệng Izaya.

"S-Shizu-chan~~ aaahh, Shizu-chan…"

Anh nuốt nước bọt và nhìn chằm chằm vào Izaya. Chưa bao giờ, kể cả trong mơ , anh có thể hình dung ra Izaya, gợi cảm, đầy ham muốn , tự chuẩn bị và gọi tên anh, cầu xin . Mồ hôi rịn ra làm bết mái tóc đen nhánh nhưng cậu ta vẫn tiếp tục phần việc còn dang dở.

Hắn đột ngột xoay người lại, mặt áp xuống gối và mông đẩy cao lên, tay vẫn tiếp tục đẩy sâu và làm giãn cổng vào . Hắn có thể cảm thấy ham muốn đang dần làm hắn mất đi sự tỉnh táo. Hắn muốn Shizuo, muốn được cảm thấy Shizuo di chuyển trong hắn, muốn được lấp đầy bởi anh và muốn được nghe gọi tên hắn. Không chịu nổi , Izaya quyết định nhanh chóng kết thúc màn biểu diễn , để có thể bắt đầu vào phần thú vị.

"Shizu-chan~ ... tôi muốn anh, ahhh, tôi muốn anh ở trong tôi , bây giờ, ngh... S-Shizu-chaaan~~ "

Không chút lưỡng lự, Shizuo lại gần Izaya và nhẹ nhàng lật hắn lại để có thể nhìn rõ gương mặt rịn mồ hôi , đang đỏ bừng lên và thở hổn hển bên dưới anh. Bằng một cú đẩy nhanh chóng , anh xâm nhập vào bên trong hắn , tận hưởng sự ấm nóng bên trong cái cơ thể mảnh khảnh của Izaya . Ngay lập tức, Izaya gần như hét lên vì cử động đột ngột của Shizuo, và một phần vì đau và còn lại là vì khoái cảm đang trào dâng. Cái đó của Shizu-chan đâu cần phải lớn một cách vô nhân đạo như vậy chứ. Hên là hắn đã chuẩn bị trước . Thử tưởng tượng bị một thứ lớn như vậy đẩy vào trong người mà không chuẩn bị xem, Izaya dám cá rằng hắn sẽ dành hết ngày hôm sau nằm trên giường là ít.

Đợi cho hắn quen dần với cảm giác có anh ở trong, anh nhanh chóng đẩy mạnh và bắt đầu một nhịp chậm rãi. Anh không thích kiểu quan hệ chóng vánh , chỉ có những kẻ mua tình mới cần quan hệ kiểu đó. Với Shizuo , anh muốn và biết cách để thoả mãn mong muốn của đối phương, thay vì coi họ như một món đồ dùng một lần, sau khi thoả mãn là bỏ. Anh muốn Izaya cũng cảm nhận được những khoái cảm mà chỉ có anh mới có thể mang lại .

Nhịp điệu chậm gần như làm Izaya phát điên. Đây là lần đầu tiên hắn quan hệ với một người như Shizuo . Những kẻ hắn từng quan hệ ,chủ yếu là khách hàng và đối tác , chưa bao giờ mang lại cho Izaya những cảm xúc như thế này. Ngây ngất và chìm trong dục vọng. Ham muốn chiếm lĩnh dần tâm trí. Hắn kéo anh lại trong một nụ hôn ướt át và mang mùi đồng của máu , nụ hôn bị ngắt quãng giữa những tiếng rên vô tình buột ra từ đôi môi khi Shizuo di chuyển.

" Cậu căng thật đấy Izaya "

" Khá chứ..ughnnAH.. so với.. một con bọ chét,..ah,.. phải không Shizu-chan ? Nghnn.."

" Không, so với một thằng khốn thôi ,ngn.."

" Ác ghê , Shizu-chan .. arghhh! "

Anh cười khúc khích trước câu đùa của Izaya và hôn nhẹ lên trấn hắn, sau đó lại rút ra và đẩy vào thật nhanh. Một tiếng rên gần như bất ngờ khi cái của anh chạm vào phần nhạy cảm bên trong của Izaya .

Sự đau đớn gần như bị thay thế bằng khoái cảm khiến hắn khao khát nhiều hơn nữa. Mỉm cười, anh trao cho hắn một nụ hôn vội và đẩy nhanh nhịp điệu. Cả người cậu run lên khi anh liên tục cọ vào bên trong và đưa khoái cảm đi khắp cơ thể mảnh dẻ của Izaya.

Hắn thở dốc và rên lên với âm vực và âm lượng cao hơn hẳn lúc trước, tạo ra những âm thanh mà hắn không nghĩ rằng mình có thể tạo ra và kích thích gã bồi bàn vàng hoe.

Anh rướn người tới trước, đẩy vào sâu hơn và hôn lên cổ hắn, để lại những dấu hôn đỏ ửng mới trên cổ Izaya.

Cứ thế, hai con người quấn lấy nhau trong nhịp điệu đầy tội lỗi. Nhịp thở của anh dần trở nên gấp gáp trước nhu cầu cần giải phóng. Bên dưới anh, Izaya gần như hét lên khi những khoái cảm đang đẩy hắn đến gần giới hạn. Hắn quàng tay qua vai anh và bấu chặt vào tấm lưng rộng rắn chắc , tạo nên những vết hằn đỏ rướm máu, để lại dấu vết của hắn trên cơ thể anh.

" Shi-Shizu-cha.. ahhh! Tôi,..ngh.. ahh... AAH "

Hắn giải phóng trên bụng anh và gục xuống thở dốc. Anh vẫn tiếp tục đẩy vào trong cơ thể hắn và khẽ rên lên khi chạm tới giới hạn và xuất ra bên trong hắn. Kiệt sức, anh gục xuống bên cạnh gã cò mồi và thở dốc. Hắn nhăn mặt và phàn nàn, cố gắng điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở.

" Shizu-chan... nặng..."

" Không..." anh cười thầm , khiêu khích Izaya và mong chờ vẻ mặt khó chịu của cậu ta .

"Shi-zu-o ! ! "

Hắn gằn mạnh từng tiếng và quang cho anh ánh mắt khó chịu . Shizuo cười xoà và từ từ bò dậy , lấy tạm chiếc drap giường lau người cho cả hai rồi quăng nó sang một bên. Vòng tay ôm Izaya vào lòng, anh hít hà mùi hương trên tóc gã cò mồi . Mùi bạc hà và một chút nước hoa. Đấy là những gì anh ngửi thấy từ Izaya. Thì thầm vào tai hắn, anh liếm nhẹ lên phần da đang sứng lên vì vết đấm khiến hắn khẽ xúyt xoa.

" Sau vụ này tôi vẫn sẽ ghét cậu "

"Tôi cũng vậy "

"Nhưng cậu nói cậu yêu tôi"

"Shizu-chan~~" , hắn mỉm cười ranh mãnh và rúc sâu và ngực anh, thì thầm ,"giữa chúng ta không thể có tình yêu không đâu, anh biết điều đó mà "

"Hmm"

Anh thở dài và đưa tay lên vuốt mái tóc đen nhánh của hắn. Không hiểu sao nhìn hắn thế này, anh lại liên tưởng đến một con mèo lớn được nuông chiều hết mức.

" Một mối quan hệ tồn tại cả hai thứ ; yêu và ghét. Chúng ta không thể chối bỏ điều đo, tch, mà không hiểu sao tôi lại muốn cắm đầu vào toilet thế không biết . Ở cạnh anh thế này…" hắn đẩy Shizuo lại một chút để có thể nhìn rõ mặt anh và thì thầm thật khẽ ," … thật kinh tởm "

'Đúng là con bọ chét', Shizuo nghĩ và quăng lại cho Izaya một nụ cười đắng không thể tả .

" Heh, thế cậu nghĩ tôi không thấy bẩn tay khi ôm cậu chắc, rận ?" , Shizuo nhìn xuống gã cò mồi . Cặp mắt đỏ đó đang lóe lên tinh nghịch và trên gương mặt đáng ghét kia vẫn được trang điểm bằng một nụ cười trông đến là ngứa mắt .

" Awww, Shizu-chan nhưng tôi lại thích ở cạnh anh thế này . Dễ chịu lắm"

" Chém , cậu thích được mấy cái máy bán hang với biển báo chăm sóc hơn. Tôi chỉ là gã đười ươi óc động vật nguyên thủy với đầu óc đơn giản thôi"

" Thế cũng hay, nếu vậy tôi sẽ không phải chịu đựng cảm giác sởn da gà lúc anh chạm vào tôi"

" Nhớ mồm đấy , bọ chét"

" Heh heh"

Tiếng cười cả hai vang lên. Cả anh và hắn đều hiểu. Mối quan hệ giữa cả hai không chỉ là ghét đơn thuần.Đó là cả tình yêu lẫn sự căm ghét được phân chia bởi lằn ranh mỏng manh mà không ai trong cả hai muốn phá bỏ nó.

" Nếu như chúng ta không thể ở gần nhau thì hãy cứ vậy đi. Tôi sẽ tiếp tục đuổi theo cậu và căm ghét cậu . Còn cậu sẽ tiếp tục chạy trốn khỏi tôi. Chúng ta luôn làm tổn thương nhau vì chúng ta đều hiểu rằng, đó là cách để chúng ta hiểu nhau. Điều đó khiến cậu thuộc về tôi , Izaya, và tôi cũng thuộc về cậu"

Ngòai cửa sổ, ánh trăng tràn vào căn phòng. Đêm Ikebukuro dần trở nên yên bình .

End...(?)


End file.
